Happy New Year!
by synstropezia
Summary: Karena tahun baru, Dazai tentu memiliki rayuan terbaru untuk ditunjukkan kepada Chuuya. Harapannya, sih, hanya satu; semoga di tahun 2019 mereka juga terus bersama!


**Happy New Year**

 **Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, drabble kepanjangan sebelah (?), dll.**

* * *

 **#1: Bakar Jagung**

"Dazai, kau mau tahu yang kupikirkan sekarang?"

Bau jagung bakar mengudara di langit malam. Dazai Osamu menoleh sebelum menghabiskan cokelat panas.

"Memikirkan seberapa cantiknya dirimu sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menemukan wanita lain untuk diajak bunuh diri?"

Nakahara Chuuya mendecih. Bukan itu yang dia maksud.

"Membakarmu di pemanggang ini pasti menyenangkan. Apa setelah itu kau masih berani bilang aku cantik, hn?"

"Tentu saja~ Karena sejak awal aku sudah 'terbakar'."

"Maksdunya kau terluka?"

"Kenapa tidak Chuuya pastikan sendiri?"

Sebelah tangannya Dazai sodorkan untuk Chuuya genggam. Tidak terlihat luka bakar atau teriakan merintih dari yang bersangkutan sewaktu ia menyentuhnya.

"Maksudku 'terbakar' karena cinta semenjak melihatmu~"

"Aku benar-benar ingin membakarmu sekarang karena telah menipu dan menempelkan bekas permen karet di tanganku."

* * *

 **#2: Kembang Api**

"Bagiku Chuuya itu ibarat kembang api."

"Huh?! Kenapa kembang api?"

"Meskipun begitu singkat, Chuuya bisa langsung membuatku jatuh cinta pada keindahanmu."

"Bagiku kau juga ibarat kembang api."

"Benarkah?~ Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena keindahanmu begitu singkat dan membuatku segera melupakannya. Kita putus, _bye_!"

"Apa Chuuya cemburu pada Atsushi- _kun_? Kami ...", "KAMI ADALAH MANTAN YANG CINTANYA BERSEMI KEMBALI SETELAH KAU MENGOBROL LEBIH LAMA DENGANNYA DIBANDINGKAN AKU!"

* * *

 **#3: Harapan**

"Apa yang Chuuya tulis pada _ema*_?"

"Aku mengharapkan keajaiban di mana kau menghilang selamanya dari hidupku."

"Keajaiban, ya? Kurasa aku harus menuliskannya juga~"

"Keajaiban kau bertabrakan dengan wanita cantik dan dia mengajakmu bunuh diri duluan? Naif sekali, idiot!"

"Aku lebih suka keajaiban di mana Chuuya ada untukku selamanya."

"Te-terserah kau saja."

* * *

 **#4: Tahun Baru**

"Kamu tahu apa yang paling aku suka dari tahun baru?"

"Seperti kau bisa menghabiskan stok wine-ku?"

"Itu salah satunya. Tetapi aku lebih suka baju baru, sepatu baru, jas baru, perban baru, tali tambang baru, pokoknya segala yang baru~"

"Termasuk pacar baru?"

"Chuuya memang pengertian ya~~~ Aku sudah punya, kok."

"Oh. Boleh kenalkan padaku? Mematahkan tulangnya pasti menyenangkan."

"Dia sangaaattt ... galak~ Tetapi imut ketika marah dan aku senang menggodanya untuk melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Ucapannya ketus, sih, kadang sarkas juga. Lalu, lalu~ Bagian menariknya dia begitu polos, bodoh dan _tsundere_. Tingkahnya bahkan selalu membuatku tertawa."

"Ternyata kau suka tipe yang seperti itu."

"Satu lagi, dia tidak peka. Kami sebenarnya sudah pacaran cukup lama. Aku ingin dia selalu menjadi seseorang yang baru meski kami mengenal sangat lama, supaya dia tidak ada penggantinya."

"Omong-omong, seseorang yang kumaksud itu sedang menyimak perkataanku dengan jutek dan sekarang menaikkan alis. Bahkan tadi dia bilang ingin mematahkan tulang."

* * *

 **#5: Terompet**

"Arghhh ... berisik! Kenapa orang-orang suka meniup terompet, sih?!"

"Jangan begitu sama kembaranmu, Chuu~"

"Hah kembaran?! Jelaskan maksudmu, idiot."

"Chuuya dan terompet itu bersaudara. Kalian sama-sama berisik dan membuat kepalaku sakit."

"Salahmu yang sangat menjengkelkan sampai membuatku tidak bisa diam dan terus memarahimu!"

"Tetapi, berisiknya membuat rindu dan aku bersyukur kamu bukan terompet. Aku tidak ingin hanya mendengar Chuuya berisik saat tahun baru saja."

"Be-begitu ... kau dan terompet juga mirip."

"Hee ...~ Mirip di mananya, sayang?"

"Meski berisik, tetapi aku se-senang ... saat ... menenda ... mendengarnya."

"Kurasa kita menikah sekarang saja. Chuuya bisa menendang dan mendengarku dengan senang setiap hari."

* * *

 **#6: Sinter Klas (special bonus)**

Malam natal menyambut seluruh kalangan dengan nuansa syahdu. Ketika gereja menyenandungkan puji-pujian kepada-Nya bersama kegembiraan tak berbatas, mungkin sinter klas tengah berkeliling memberi hadiah ditemani para rusa dan kereta natal kebanggaannya. Nakahara Chuuya memercayai sosok pria tua itu sejak kecil. Ia membaca kisah yang menghangatkan hati tersebut lewat buku dongeng bersama seorang temannya.

Meski telah menginjak usia kepala dua, Chuuya masih memercayainya walau sahabatnya justru meragukan kisah tersebut. Adalah Akutagawa Ryuunosuke yang menemaninya berdebat sebelum kantuk menyerang. Pria pucat itu diajak menginap oleh Chuuya begitupun Nakajima Atsushi. Mereka bersahabat dari SMA dan

" _Lihat saja. Aku pasti menangkap santa!_ " batinnya berpura-pura terpejam. Mengharapkan jendela kamar segera terbuka.

Bukan tanpa alasan, entah salah mengira berkat perawakannya yang kecil atau terlalu baik, sinter klas tetap memberikan hadiah sampai sekarang. Mahasiswa jurusan fashion itu sengaja mengunci pintu dan hampir seluruh jendela di rumah -kecuali kamarnya sebagai tempat masuk. Dia sedang berpura-pura tidur sambil memeluk karung untuk menangkap pria itu nanti.

 _SREKKK ..._

 _Tap ... tap ..._

Bau tubuhnya perlahan terhirup. Chuuya langsung membalik tubuh dan mengangkat karung mendapati tangan itu menyentuh rambutnya tanpa sengaja. Perilaku si cebol mungkin cukup kejam menilik kebaikan hati sinter klas yang membahagiakannya setiap natal. Tetapi, sumpah, dia berjanji akan melepas karung tersebut dari kepalanya setelah diperlihatkan pada Akutagawa.

"Santa masih membawakanku hadiah, ya," ucapnya menyalakan lampu belajar di meja jati.

Ada kotak beludru di samping bantalnya. Hadiah yang agak aneh sekaligus wow untuk mengejutkan Chuuya yang menemukan sebuah cincin permata bertengger cantik di sana.

Daripada merasa senang dan justru terheran-heran, manik laut itu menatap curiga kepada sinter klas yang mondar-mandir tidak jelas menabrak barang-barang di sekitar.

"Jadi, apa kau maling yang ingin menuduhku maling sekarang?" Mungkin saja cincin tersebut hasil curian. Chuuya menahan kedua lengannya dan memaksa ia duduk sebelum tulang-tulangnya dipatahkan terlebih dahulu.

Karung tersebut dilepas kasar. Rambut kakao tampak menyembul bersama senyum lega ala idiot yang amat Chuuya kenali. Matanya memicing sekarang.

"Dazai?! Sekarang profesimu maling?!"

"Padahal tadi aku ingin menciummu, lho. Hukumannya jadi batal."

"Hukuman apa? Santa-nya mana?"

"Tidak ada hadiah untuk anak nakal yang belum tidur pukul sepuluh. Kalau masih mau, ya, harus dihukum dulu~" Baiklah. Chuuya paham sekarang. Sinter klasnya adalah Dazai sendiri dan bodohnya, ia tidak menduga itu.

"Sekarang, jelaskan maksud dari cincin itu."

"Bukannya sudah jelas? Aku mau melamar Chuuya setelah menghukummu."

"Me-melamar katamu?! Aku masih kuliah, dasar idiot!" Umur mereka terpaut tiga tahun. Dazai adalah sahabat, musuh sekaligus tetangganya sejak kecil. Seseorang yang menemani ia membaca dongeng tersebut dan membuatnya percaya akan sinter klas.

"Sssttt ... anak nakal harus diam dan merenungi kesalahannya~ Sekarang, santa hukum dulu." Nada seduktif itu menghentikan perlawanannya. Tubuh mungil yang Dazai peluk sedemikian erat kini bergeming daripada turut digelitiki oleh kelima jemari yang siap memberi hukuman tambahan.

Bibir mereka bertubrukan pada udara yang mempersempit ruang gerak. Perlahan menyingkirkan oksigen di sekitar sementara gilanya kemesraan menari liar meluruhkan waras sepasang kekasih. Kedua lidah itu beradu dalam panasnya cinta yang memanjakan hasrat, mengabutkan pandang akan harga diri serta menebalkan rasa mengenai kebencian dan cinta yang ternyata, sama besarnya untuk mereka perlihatkan sebagai penghargaan terbaik.

Pagutan itu terlepas ketika sesak difungsikan menjadi alaram. Mereka sama-sama menarik napas. Sepakat mempertemukan kedua mata dalam satu titik yang perlahan turun menuju bagian bibir -ada saliva yang menggenang tipis di bagian sudut, menggoda untuk dibersihkan dengan lidah yang menantikan permainan selanjutnya.

"Sudah puas menghukumku, santa sialan?"

"Sebenarnya belum~ Tetapi sekarang santa butuh jawabanmu untuk memastikannya."

"Jawaban apa? Kau tidak akan membiarkanku menolaknya dan aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk itu. Jadi, ya ... bisa kau simpulkan sendiri." Berbelit sekali. Dazai gemas berharap malaikat tsundere-nya itu langsung saja bilang 'iya'

"Bagaimana kalau Chuuya memanggil 'suamiku'?"

"Bermimpi saja sana! Lebih baik kau keluar dan pulang ke rumahmu, se-ka-rang!"

"Tetapi pintunya dikunci dan omong-omong, aku tidak akan membiarkan Chuuya membukakan pintu atau jendela untukku malam ini~"

Tentu saja karena mereka harus mempersiapkan 'perang' selanjutnya.

Tamat.

 _*ema_ : papan permohonan untuk dituliskan di kuil.

A/N: SEMUANYA HAPPY NEW YEARRR~ Thx banget buat kalian yg udah baca cerita aku selama 2018 ini. semoga seterusnya aku masih bisa berkarya di fandom ini wkwk. buat para author bsd juga semangat berkarya di fandom ini yakkk~ buat pembacanya moga betahh ama fanfic2 dari author di bsd. YANG PALING PENTING MOGA RESOLUSI KALIAN TERWUJUD 2019 INI OKEYYY?


End file.
